Destiny Entwined
by DatawolfYT
Summary: The world first civilian slipstream generator gets into the hands of teenagers and they find themselves along way from home this is their journey back to Earth, and the places they go during that journey.


**Authors Note: **

**I Do Not Own Anything Except My Own Characters I Make No Assumption Or Stipulations Towards Any Actors Or The Aforementioned Characters Sexuality This Is A Work Of Pure Fiction And Is Distributed As Such**

* * *

**FORMAL IMPACT STATEMENT**

**MR S [REDACTED]**

**SGC CLASSIFIED LEVEL [1]**

**ATLANTIS COMPLEX **

**01/08/2014**

Before I start my name is Stephen I am a 19 year old 5'11 computer geek with a anti social complex. I have black hair and white skin and up until a while ago I hated Mondays unlike most people I was lucky enough to have the day off. But that was why I hated Mondays most people I knew had the day at work and I was left all alone in my house with my inventor father tinkering around on whatever project he worked on. Now my father was a smart man but as most people called him he was a space cadet.

He would always stare into space and get easily distracted by other ideas. Now on this particular Monday I woke up early at 5 am really needing to pee badly. My bladder felt like it was kicking and stabbing me to get my attention for the relief it needed. So reluctantly I made my way to the bathroom to pee. After shuffling into the bathroom and finding the toilet bowl I leaned up against the wall as I pulled down my pants to pee. Still in my half asleep daze I was grateful that I was peeing. That is when the explosion went off and shook the house.

It was a loud bang that if I wasn't peeing would have made me pee myself the shock was thought much of a shock to my half asleep body I managed to get some pee on the roof from me being startled. As I heard this I quickly finished up in case I had to run and get the fire extinguisher or at least the insurance details. Because this not being the first fire and explosion in our house to date. Dad has had some major failed experiments (like TNT gob stoppers and Super glue shoes) but more on those another time.

So I quickly pulled my pants up and walked to my bedroom door and went through my checklist. No smoke, No fire, Walls and doors intact, And No Mutant Lobsters. Focusing on my checklist I walked through the house looking out for any signs of trouble. I walked through the entire house 3 times and nothing seemed out of place so I smiled and went and grabbed something to eat. As I sat down I noticed my phone on the table that I forgot to take and put on charge the night before. Turning it on I noticed the LED light at the top flashing at me pure white. That could mean only one thing as I typed in my password my phone flashed that I had an encrypted message from one of my friends.

Now you may be wondering why we used encrypted messages? Well a few years ago my dad had a slow point in his career and with mum gone he decided to start putting more effort into parenting me. Well it was that bad and he put that much effort into it he started to smother me and I started to withdraw from our relationship. This was because I didn't want him finding out I was into dudes. But anyway my friend Daniel and I used to talk about it all the time and he decided one day to let me know that I could use this app. So from there after me and Daniel decided to only text each other via this encrypted messages.

So swiping my phone to the encryption app and typing my password to unlock the messaging app I saw a message from Daniel:

"What The HELL Was That Explosion?"

Giving a small chuckle and hitting reply I replied.

"Dad… You still coming to visit me?"

Hitting standby on my phone I walked over and grabbed the cereal and milk for breakfast. I turned and walked to the table. Sitting down I poured the cereal into the bowl and turned to the milk opening it up and tipping the "Milk" into the bowl.

What come out however was anything but…

Instead of milk I had a clump of what looked like cottage cheese and water plop onto my cereal. I almost hurled my lunch and muttered to myself "looks like I am not going to have breakfast" and took the bowl to the sink and emptied it into the garbage disposal and decided to go see dad the space cadet and see what had exploded. As I started walking I quickly remembered my phone and turned around to grab it again seeing I had a message. So I got into the messaging app and saw Daniel's response:

"Be there in 5 gotta kick Kyle out"

Smiling I locked my phone not needing to reply to Daniel and I started walking out the door to the garage to see what dad was doing. I walked into the garage and saw the blue glow first it was like someone had a million blue LED bulbs all glowing at once I was so entranced that I walked towards the light and wanted to touch it and make it wrap me in its safe embrace. But as I turned the corner of the wall that dad had put up walking towards the clean zone decontaminator. I watch through the glass as the glow slowly increased for a second and die completely.

I entered the decontamination chamber and was greeted by a chirpy voice saying to hold still for stage one decontamination. Before I was ready I was blasted with the air and disinfectant. I was at that point screaming because I didn't think to close my eyes and the disinfectant got in there and started to burn like the time I put hair removal gel on my balls.

Dad must of heard and stopped the process and ushered me in and said "You forgot to close your eyes again didn't you?" I gave a meek nod and he said it should pass. But as soon as that sentence was finished he ushered me into the lab and started rambling about his invention. I didn't manage to catch it all but I managed to get some of it. He was blabbering on about FTL, Slipstream and something else.

Then he turned to me out of the blue and said "That's it I need something to stabilise the quantum field I have to dash out for a little while can you make sure no one presses the Big Glowing Red Button' and then dashed out and left me all alone with this box thing. It was about a 1 Meter by 1 Meter in a cube and had a screen on the front running through some sort of DOS prompt and along the sides where the little ridges that where lit up all different colour and heading towards on big glowing red button covered by a clear plastic cover.

I was so entranced by the big red button I had almost completely forgot about Daniel coming over. That was until I heard the scream come from behind me as he forgot to close his eyes as well and ended up in the same pain I went through. But because I was feeling vindictive today I didn't stop the decontamination and let the program finish. I watched with a smile as Daniel a 21 year old 6 foot tall boy with blond hair and a slightly pudgy belly walked out of the decontamination unit and was waving his arms around so he didn't run into anything because he couldn't see. I let out a small chuckle and said "Daniel I thought I told you last time close your eyes you idiot". Daniel was quick to snap back and said "I bet you did the same thing?." I lied and said I didn't because I was smarter than him.

After a solid 20 minutes just chatting about random things Daniels vision began to clear and then he spotted the box sitting on the desk and the big red button. As his eyes caught It he looked like a kid in a candy store when you say they can have anything they want. He immediately stood up and started walking over to it and then as I noticed him looking at the button and said:

" Don't you even think about pressing the red button. You can look but don't press it"

Turning slightly I knew I made a mistake as I saw the evil grin on his face as he lent slightly backwards and then leaned forward and head-butted the button on the box making the box start to beep rapidly. As he completed the head-butt Daniel started to loose his balance and started to fall towards the floor banging his head as he landed. As he looked at me I started a frantic and slightly upset dialog

"What the hell did you do Daniel?"

" Well You said I couldn't press it but you didn't say anything about head-butting the button" he smiled as his response came. But before I could respond he box said in a chipper voice.

" Emergency Jump Calculations Complete Jump Initiated"

Then all of a sudden there was a bright light in my vision and before I knew it I was thrown out of this ring thing landing in front of marines with guns. Daniel wasn't so lucky as he was catapulted through a the room through a stain glass window and the last thing I heard was"

"Wheeeeeee" followed by " I really hope that is water otherwise I'm fucked"


End file.
